Seattle Medical
by kdip4014
Summary: Part three of the Muddy Buddy world. A case comes to SG-MW that brings old friends and lovers together.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Part three of the Muddy Buddy World. Erica and Erin bring a case to Seattle Grace-Mercy West.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Part three… SWEET! Ya'll asked, and now ya'll receive!

* * *

Arizona had worked on big cases before. She was the best pediatric surgeon in the country, she had worked on at least five cases that had gone in the medical text books, of course she had worked on big cases before.

But not at Seattle Grace – Mercy West, and not with Erica Hahn.

If there hadn't been a little girl's life on the line, if her skills at leading a team and overseeing the case weren't needed so badly she would have turned Erica down flat when she called. But she couldn't let a child – a tiny human – suffer and possibly die over the fact she didn't want to work with Callie's ex.

It was pretty straight forward, Erin had gotten the case of Abby Gibbs who was 1 year old and had DiGeorge syndrome. She had a laundry list of physical and mental problems that would need work all through her life. But the biggest seven problems were going to be taken care of now.

When she went to Derek, asking if she could take the case, he was thrilled a complex case was coming to the hospital. More thrilled he was going to be in the OR and performing one of the operations. He told her to choose her team and he would make sure all the cases they had were redistributed. It didn't hurt that Abby's father pledged $50,000,000 if his little girl was taken good care of, if she lived.

Arizona was alone in the apartment two days after Callie and she got back from Miami. In 48 hours Abby would be flown in, Erin and Erica with her. She was excited to see her little sister, to be able to work with her, it would be their first case together.

"Alright let's go over this one more time." She said to herself, reading over her file. "Mark would be fixing her cleft palate, his resident will be Lexie." Arizona knew that putting them together was a risky move but she hoped it would clear the air between them and Lexie was very good with plastics.

"Derek will be fixing the Tethered Spinal Cord." Arizona read over her chart. "With Meredith." She knew they worked very well together and thought maybe a case together would be a nice change for the couple that worked so much apart now.

"Callie will be performing Scoliosis surgery, and fixing her club feet." Arizona looked at the blank spot next to her girlfriend's name. She had been going back and forth if she should put Alex or Jackson down. She knew that there was nothing between them now but still she wanted to hit him with a brick. "Jackson." She muttered, writing his name down.

"I will be performing the surgery on her inguinal hernia and fixing her Vesicoureteral reflux." Arizona checked over that everything was written down properly. "With my little sister." She could help but smile a little. She had always wanted to work a case with Erin, always wanted to see her skills up close.

Arizona's smile faded when she got to the last surgery on the list, both who was performing it and the surgery itself had Arizona uneasy. Hahn and Teddy would be performing it, with Cristina as their resident. Arizona had been very surprised when Erica had made sure Teddy was also on the case, not wanting to step on her toes. "Erica, Teddy and Cristina, surgery to fix the tricuspid atresia." It had been performed before but it wasn't working so they had to go in and fix the damage. Poor Abby's legs were always cold, the blood not getting to them.

Arizona looked over everything a few more times, the day Abby and her parents arrived she would be moved to her private room and they would run CT's and MRI's and double check Hopkins' results.

First, Erica would do her magic and fix the girl's heart, hopefully before the former patch gave out completely. Mark would then fix her palate that same afternoon. Derek would go in the next day and clip the tail of her spinal cord. Callie would piggyback and while she is still under fix her spine and hips first; how that went would depend on whether they would fix her feet then or wait until the next day. After two days of rest, she and Erin would go in and do their surgeries.

Arizona turned when she saw Callie come in; they were the only two that knew about the case besides Derek. He thought it was better to have a meeting tomorrow with everyone else and give them the case together. "How was your shift?" Arizona asked, putting all her paperwork away.

"I got to do a lot of work on my research today and then do a full knee repair." Callie walked over, kissing Arizona before sitting. "Get everything together on the case?"

Arizona nodded. "Every piece is timed out and accounted for. Who is doing what, the OR's are booked, the nurses told, everything but getting Abby here and telling the team." She rested her head against Callie's shoulder, she felt very tired at the moment.

"It's going to be fine, Arizona. We are all really good at what we do and you will lead the team with that fierceness that you have when a kid's life in on the line." Callie rested her head on top of Arizona's.

"Thanks." Arizona laced her fingers with Callie. "I told Erin she could sleep here on the pull out couch. I want to be able to see her as much as I can, and she and Cristina are funny together."

"You just like watching Erin wind her up."

"That, too."

* * *

Arizona couldn't sleep. Callie was spooning her from behind, the room wasn't too hot or too cold, she didn't need the bathroom or a drink. But no matter how hard she tried sleep wouldn't come to her.

Her mind drifted to Erica. They had been friends before the big blowout over the kid who needed a heart. They had gone out drinking a few times and talked about a lot of different things. Erica took her under her wing and really taught her a lot of the skills she knew. But then the fight and Arizona changing to PEDS had ended that cold. Working with her again would be interesting with or without her being Callie's ex.

"Go to sleep." Callie muttered from behind her.

"How did you know I was awake?" Arizona turned her voice soft. The moonlight was coming in the room, making everything look ethereal.

"Because I know you." Callie brushed some of the hair out of Arizona's face, giving her a soft kiss. "I know that you want this to work, that working with Erica is hard and you want to help this little girl. I promise I will help you at work and at home."

"Thanks." Arizona kissed her back. "You are a great girlfriend, have I ever told you that?"

"Once or twice, now go to sleep." Callie groaned; she liked sleep, no, she loved sleep.

* * *

Arizona woke up to the sound of Callie in the shower. She looked at the clock and saw that it should have gone off a few moments before and Callie must have been letting her sleep a little longer. She was grateful she had someone looking out for her like this, who could talk her down.

She went out and made coffee, putting toast for both of them in before walking to the bathroom. Callie was in a towel, trying to dry her thick hair.

"Thanks for letting me sleep."

"You looked so peaceful I couldn't wake you. What were you dreaming of?"

Arizona got into the shower, turning the hot water on. "Us."Callie couldn't help but grin in the mirror as she went back to drying her hair. She loved when Arizona said corny things like that.

After both were dressed for the day, files in hand they walked to the door.

"Ready?" One asked the other.

"Ready." The other answered back.

* * *

"Any idea what this meeting is about?" Meredith enters the conference room to find Christina nursing a cup of coffee.

"Hey, any idea why we were paged?" Jackson enters the room before Christina can respond. The two new comers look to the third doctor who shrugs her shoulders in the negative.

"Nope. You two haven't heard anything?"

"Whatever it is, it's big." Jackson fixes himself a cup of coffee before taking a seat. "I heard a couple of the nurses talking. There are two surgeons from Johns Hopkins coming out, and whatever it is, the surgeries for half our attendings are being rescheduled."

"Which attendings?" Meredith questions, she hadn't heard anything about this from her husband.

"That I heard: Robbins, Torres, and Sloan. But I saw the nurses clearing Altman's schedule as well."

"Derek also." Lexie catches the last line and adds her two cents in. "Not that he has many surgeries to begin with."

"This is bringing in the Chief? Big." The junior residents fall silent as the attendings start to trickle in. Lexie's eyes go dark and her gaze goes straight to the floor as Mark and Teddy are the first to enter, sharing a private laugh over a cup of coffee. Derek enters behind them and moves to the front of the room, setting up his computer and hooking it up to the projector at the head of the table. Callie is the next to enter, smiling over her shoulder at the pair of pediatricians following her. The veterans of the former Seattle Grace tense up at the sight of the woman bringing up the rear of the group.

Mark immediately turns to defend Callie if need be, much to the surprise and confusion of the Cardio Thoracic surgeon at his side. Callie quickly looks to the group of her friends, subtly shaking her head for them to calm down. Christina is the only one to remain tense.

"Ms. Conway?"

"Hello, Dr. Yang; and its Doctor Conway. But I'll forgive you this once." The young brunette smiles broadly before taking her seat next to Erica at the head of the table. Derek takes a quick head count; noticing that everyone is there, he motions for Arizona to take the lead. She pulls up the scans from Hopkins, flipping through them as she mentions each procedure.

"Okay, I believe most everyone here knows Dr. Hahn, and next to her is Dr. Erin Conway, both from Johns Hopkins. And they have brought a case to our attention. We have Miss Abby Gibbs, age 11 months, two weeks, eight days. She was diagnosed, in utero with DiGeorge syndrome, and she has a list as long as my arm of issues that need to be taken care of, but we're going to take care of the most pressing first.

"We will start with her heart surgery. Dr. Hahn and Dr. Altman will be repairing her tricuspid atresia, which unfortunately is not her first. The patch she received at six weeks is failing, and we need to get it under control before we start on the remaining surgeries. Once that is done with, Dr. Sloan will take the lead with her cleft palate repair.

"After that, Abby will have the day to rest and allow us the opportunity to observe her and ensure that her patch is holding strong.

"First thing the next morning, Dr. Shepherd steps up and clips her tethered spinal cord. Piggy backing off of him will be Dr. Torres, who will be starting off with Abby's scoliosis repair. Judging how well Abby does with the anesthesia will determine when she will continue. The club foot repair is next, it may happen that same day, though we might have to wait until the next morning.

"Regardless, after the club foot repair, we'll be waiting a few days to repair her inguinal hernia and fix her Vesicoureteral reflux.

"And now for the resident assignments; Dr. Grey – Meredith, will be with Dr. Shepherd; Dr Avery will be on Ortho with Dr. Torres, Dr. Yang, you will be with Dr. Hahn and Dr. Altman, and Dr. Grey – Lexie, will be with Dr. Sloan on Plastics. Dr. Conway will be with me.

"Any questions?" Arizona concludes, looking up at the group assembled. She can tell that Lexie wants to be removed from her assigned service, but knows that she'll be missing out on the case of a lifetime if she does, and chooses to remain silent. Christina is shooting daggers at Erica – it never fails to amaze her just how protective the young resident is of her friends, even if she denies the friendship to her dying breath. Meredith is beaming at the fact that she finally gets to work with her husband after such a dry period; and Jackson is sitting back, taking notice of all the interactions.

Mark raises a hand, requesting for his scans to be put up again.

"We'll be getting new scans done as soon as Abby gets settled into her room in the PICU. Any other questions? No? Okay, with any luck, we'll be done with all these surgeries in time for Abby to celebrate her first birthday next week. Now, let's get to the PICU to explain the procedures to the Gibbs'." Arizona packs up, stopping Derek from speaking with a hand to the arm. She leans in close to deliver her next line with a whisper.

"Tell _no one_ about the donation. They don't need the added pressure." Arizona doesn't move away until she gets an affirming nod from the chief of surgery.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Part three of the Muddy Buddy World. Erica and Erin bring a case to Seattle Grace-Mercy West.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Lots of apologies taking place here today. And after more than one request for a fight between Erica and a Seattle Grace-er, we decided to rewrite this piece to indulge all of you.

* * *

Exiting the patient room, Arizona quickly sends the residents off to run new scans and labs so they'll be able to get started the following morning. Once the younger surgeons have left, Derek stands up to the group of surgeons remaining – specifically the visiting heart surgeon and his ortho and peds attendings.

"This won't be a problem will it?" He looks between Hahn and Callie, staring the two women down, waiting for an answer.

"Why would it?" Callie answers evasively. Teddy and Owen are looking between the two women, confused, while the pediatric sisters look amused, and Mark positions himself so he could quickly step up for his best friend.

"Seriously," Arizona speaks up. "It could be just as much of a problem between Dr. Hahn and I as it could between the two of them. Have a little faith that your surgeons can be professional when the situation warrants it, Dr. Shepherd."

"No problem here," Erica steps up, "with Dr. Torres or Dr. Robbins."

"Fine. Let me know when the new scans are done, we'll meet back up in the conference room to discuss them."

After receiving acknowledgements from every one, the neurosurgeon retreats to his office, leaving the group behind.

"Well, I want to go check in on some of my patients that have been pushed back." Arizona squeezes Callie's hand in reassurance before heading off down the corridor. Erin is quick to rush after her.

"Wait up, Z; I need to talk to you."

"I have a few patients to check up on myself." Callie turns in the opposite direction, towards the ortho department.

After a few uncomfortable moments, Erica excuses herself, leaving Mark to explain the situation.

"What was that about?" Teddy turns toward her boyfriend, while her best friend mimics the actions toward the plastic surgeon.

"Do you remember your first day here, that lunch? Torres corrected me when I was talking about Yang driving off every Cardio attending we've ever had?"

"Yeah, Callie said she was the reason… Hahn… left… Wait, Callie and Hahn? Really? They were a couple?"

"Yeah, and they had an absolutely _nasty_ break-up. Torres was a mess for the longest time. Roller girl had her work cut out for her in putting my best friend back together."

"It won't be an issue, will it? I mean, Callie and Arizona, they're…"

"They're solid. Torres told me they ran into Hahn last summer in California, and nothing came of that. And now I must follow my colleagues, I have a few patients I want to check up on before I take off for this case. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Teddy accepts a quick kiss before Mark heads off to his wing of the hospital.

"And here I thought we could have a few drama free weeks." Owen comments, moving toward the elevators to go to his own department.

"Then it wouldn't be Seattle Grace-Mercy West." Teddy breaks from him to return to her own department.

* * *

Cristina Yang walked down toward the lab that Callie Torres used for her research. She needed to talk to her roommate – her friend – about the former head of Cardio Thoracic Surgery showing up here again. As she turned a corner she saw Erica Hahn, apparently checking emails on her blackberry.

"Why are you here?" Cristina asked, stepping out so that she and Erica could see each other.

"I'm here for a case, Yang." Erica said, looking up from her phone. "I'll be gone before you know it. Then you can get back to carving hearts open with Altman."

"She's twice the surgeon you will even be." Cristina said, unable to help herself. Teddy was the best teacher she had ever had. She pushed her but knew when to step in, she taught her but let her make her own mistakes. If Teddy and Owen hadn't had their little crush thing Teddy would be perfect, but that was over now anyway. "She can teach, she can show other's how to become great. I have done more over the last year with her than I did under you or Burke."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Cristina." Erica said, a little surprised by Cristina's outburst. "I think Dr. Altman is a fine surgeon."

Cristina took a moment to gather herself, not used to showing this much emotion with attendings other than Owen. "You left more than just your job. You left your students, left those who your job was to teach, you left the people who trusted you to put your hands in their chests." She paused a moment, taking two steps forward. "And you left my friend, you left someone whose life had been ripped apart and you knew that. You left her without saying goodbye. If you weren't saving a little girl's life I would break your right hand."

With that Cristina turned and walked away from her former teacher, a grin on her face.

* * *

"Hey." Callie looks up to see the former Head of Cardio Thoracic Surgery standing in the doorway to her lab.

"Hey, come on in." Erica hesitantly enters the room, looking around in awe as Callie puts away the samples she was looking at.

"Hey." Erica stands around before laughing nervously. "I'm sorry." She blurts out. "I… I shouldn't have left the way that I did… without telling you anything. I just… I see the world in black and white, right or wrong, and you… you see the world in shades of grey, and I wish that I did. And back then, I couldn't. I couldn't see the world the way that you did, and not just with the Izzie thing. I thought that I was trying to make you into something you weren't, so I left."

"You weren't."

"I know, now… Now I do know that. After seeing you with Arizona last summer, I know that now."

"Is that why you requested Arizona to head up this team? So that you could come here to apologize without going out of your way?"

"Actually, Dr. Conway was the one that recommended Arizona. She said they were together at Hopkins, briefly. Was Arizona Erin's resident?"

"No." Callie looks over Erica's shoulder to be sure no one is listening in. She doesn't see anyone, but she still motions for Erica to come closer, whispering to her. "She's her sister."

"Really? Wow, I should have seen that." Callie laughs at Erica's stumped expression.

"Well, there's my favorite sound." The pair turns to the doorway to see Arizona enter and take a spot by Callie's side. She doesn't touch the woman, but anyone can see the possessive nature in her pose toward Callie, including Erica, who smiles indulgently at the younger blonde.

"Good to see you again, Dr. Robbins."

"Likewise."

"Hopefully by the end of this visit you'll no longer think of me as the world's only living heart donor."

"See, I told you she'd remember you." Callie nudges the shorter blonde woman, smiling gently at her.

"I remember a lot more than that, and I remembered it all last summer, I just knew that if I brought it up at the time, I never would have left, and I was on a tight schedule that day."

"What the hell, Robbins?" The women are interrupted by Alex Karev storming into the room, his anger so directed at the petite blonde that Erica and Callie instinctively move themselves between her and the fourth year resident. Arizona thinks nothing of it and moves out of the way to face the young man.

"How about you tone down the anger and tell me how it is that I've wronged you?"

"I'm planning to declare in peds, yet there's the one of the biggest peds cases in the country in this hospital and you didn't choose me. Why?"

"The peds resident position was filled and it came down to you and Jackson for the ortho resident spot."

"So why'd you choose the pretty boy?"

"Because I see you and I still want to hit you with a brick." Arizona falls silent while Callie stands by, trying to hide her smirk, and Erica stands by amused, and slightly confused. Alex looks like he wants to say more, but merely grunts and exits the room.

"I'm not going to ask." Erica speaks up once Alex is gone.

* * *

Later that evening, after all the new tests had been run and the heart surgery had been scheduled for first thing the following morning, the trio of Mark, Teddy and Owen find a sullen looking Christina sulking outside her apartment, the ear buds of her music player jammed into her ear canals. Owen nudged her with his toe, prompting her to remove the buds.

"What's up? Why are you sitting out here?"

"I don't do 'girl'."

"What?" Christina jerks her head toward her apartment door and the three older doctors look up, just as a peal of laughter is heard from inside the apartment.

"Oh, come on, Yang; buck up." Mark tosses his bag to the floor and goes to open the door, a little too gleefully in the opinions of the others. Expecting to witness an X-rated lesbian moment, he's faced with the image of three women laughing in the living room.

"Hey guys." Arizona tilts her head back to find out who is included in the 'guys' comment from her raven-haired girlfriend. "What's up?"

"What's going on here?" Mark questions, taking in the scene before him. Sitting on one end of the couch – fully clothed – is his best friend, with her blonde girlfriend leaning back against the arm of the couch, legs draped across Callie's lap. On the opposite end, sitting cross-legged is the visiting Erin Conway. All three women are decked out in yoga or track pants, and their respective college shirts. The pediatric resident is holding a steaming mug of tea, while the two attendings are nursing beers.

"Talking, laughing, catching up… What did you expect to see?" Arizona answers, her confusion evident. Erin jumps in with an answer before the plastic surgeon can.

"Judging by the disappointed look gracing his features, I'd venture a guess that he was expecting to walk in on the two of you in the throes. Take it from me, Sloan, it's really not as exciting as your perverted mind might anticipate."

"Erin!" Arizona shoots her a warning look, one that Erin shrugs off.

"What? Totally true, Z; I've walked in on you and enough of your girlfriends to know way more about you than I ever may want to… and to know that it's really not all that."

"And you knew all of that long before you first walked in on me."

"Yeah, cause you would take way too long in the shower. If I ever had any hope of getting a hot shower I would have to share with you."

The sisters are interrupted by an amused Callie clearing her throat, while Mark eagerly takes a seat.

"Go on." He rests his chin in his hand, waiting for the two women to continue.

"Not if it's just to fuel your perverted fantasies, Man-whore." Erin takes a sip of tea before looking up to the trio of doctors waiting in the doorway. "You know, a door works better at keeping the warm air in than three bodies." The three take the hint and enter the apartment, shutting the door behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Christina brusquely questions, noting the small suitcase tucked against the wall. "You're not staying here, are you?"

"Yes, she is." Arizona jumps in.

"Uh, says who?"

"Two of the rent paying tenants, Yang." Callie jumps in. "Sorry, but you're outnumbered here."

"Whatever." Christina retrieves a bottle of tequila and a shot glass, downing one before speaking again. "Just keep the pediatric-ness to a minimum. It's bad enough having one of your kind living here."

"You know, you could take Owen up on his offer to move in with him… then you wouldn't have to deal with any of _their kind_." Callie jumps in, prompting her roommate to down another shot before she shoots the older woman a nasty look. She takes notice of Erin staring at the bottle of tequila wistfully before Christina offers it to the younger woman.

"Want some? Accept now, I won't offer again." Arizona kicks the young surgeon harshly, jarring her out of her alcohol-dependent haze.

"What? I wasn't going to accept!"

"Sure you weren't. But I'm just making certain. It's the price you pay for choosing to host the parasite."

"Mean," Erin sticks her tongue out at the blonde, who laughs at her juvenile actions. "You know, this'll be you before you know it."

"Hah! Not likely, not anytime soon, anyways. They'll be pressing you and Jamie for another long before they start pressing me for my first."

"Really?" Callie leans in close, while Arizona turns to face her, her expression softening slightly.

"Well, maybe not that long." She returns her attention to Erin. "But it still won't be anytime soon, and it likely won't be me that you'll be hassling."

"Well, expect me to return the favor whenever it does happen."

"Wouldn't expect anything less of you, kid."

"Umm, what?" The trio of women look up to see the others are staring at them in confusion.

"Sorry, none for me, Dr. Yang; thanks though." Christina tosses another shot back, rather than answering.

"So, you sure that you want Roller Girl's ex to be residing on your couch, Torres?" Mark makes presumptions to the relationship between the peds surgeons.

"Why is it always your friends that think you and I are exes?" Erin looks indignant.

"Maybe because all of your friends were present to witness her stand up for you at the wedding to the man of your dreams?" Callie is quick to respond.

"Point." Erin raises a fist for a fist bump, which ends up being an air bump, given the space between them. Neither lets that fact deter them, and they return to their position as if nothing had happened. "What were we talking about again?"

"Mark thinks you and Arizona were a couple."

"Like that's new."

"Hey, if I hadn't met your husband, I'd think the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yup. There is a," she waves her fingers between the two aimlessly. "Thing, for lack of a better word. There is a definite chemistry between you two. Of course I know the truth." She and Arizona toast their beers at the confused looks between the others.

Owen, Teddy, Mark and Cristina look at Arizona, Erin and Callie, waiting for an explanation.

"Arizona is my sister." Erin said, moving to stand behind her and put her head on the other woman's shoulder. "Can't you tell?" Both flash their dimples.

Mark tilted his head, grinning. Both Teddy and Callie hit him in the chest, one harder than the other. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Stop thinking what you are thinking, Mark." Callie said, giving him a look that told him she meant it.

Cristina looked at the sisters, taking another shot. She went into her bedroom, packed a bag, grabbed Owen's hand. "Too much perky." She muttered as she pulled him out. "Even with Tequila."


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Part three of the Muddy Buddy World. Erica and Erin bring a case to Seattle Grace-Mercy West.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

More apologies! There seems to be a lot of that going on in this fic, doesn't there? But there's also a little threatening and Mark being a big brother, which is always entertaining.

* * *

Arizona walked into the attending lounge at four the next morning. Erica was sitting on the couch going over the scans one more time before the operation.

"Ready for this?" Arizona asked, pouring a cup of coffee for both of them. "Still take it black?" She asked, sitting down next to the other woman.

Erica hadn't heard the first question but nodded to the second. "Thanks, Arizona."

"You are going to be fine. You know what you're doing." Arizona said, remembering how Erica sometimes got before doing something major like this. "Between you, Teddy and Cristina, I couldn't think of a better team to do this."

Erica chuckled a little. "Just like old times?" She turned, looking at the woman she thought she would be working with for a long time. "I can't say I'm unhappy I was wrong about you failing in PEDS."

Arizona smiled back at her. "You have been known to be wrong from time to time, Erica."

Both women didn't say anything for a few long moments, trying to figure out if there was any friendship left between them. "I'm sorry for what happened between you and me, that I let my inability to connect with patients push you into another field."

Arizona took a long drink of her coffee. "It all worked out in the end. I am happy in peds, happier than I ever would have been in cardio I think. It all worked out in the end." She held her hand out for Erica to shake, calling even on all aspects of their relationship.

"It did." Erica smiled, shaking Arizona's hand. "You and Callie are good together. I can see how happy you make her, I can see how much happier she is now than in the brief time she and I were together."

"You two weren't meant to be together for the long haul, nothing wrong with that." Arizona said reassuringly. "Is there someone in your life now?"

Erica blushed into her coffee cup, taking a few large sips to try to stop it from spreading.

"There might be."

"Come on give me the details."

"She's an EMT. Most of her cases come to Hopkins so we have lunch together most days."

Arizona gave Erica a genuine smile, glad her friend was happy. That she had found someone who could make her blush and smile like a fool.

"Z, Dr. Hahn everything is set." Erin knocked on the door, dressed in her scrubs, a cap that matched Arizona's but was blue in her hair.

"Thanks, Erin." Erica stood and walked out, feeling like the sisters needed a second together.

Arizona walked over and looked at her little sister. "You and I will be mostly watching this one but it's going to be nice to be in an OR with you." She hugged her baby sister tightly.

Erin nodded, her face in the crook of Arizona's neck. "I promise not to make you look bad."

Not many people saw the tender moments between the sisters, they rather pretend to fight and tease each other. As Callie stood outside the door, looking though the small pane of glass she couldn't help but smile softly and leave them to have their moment alone.

* * *

Callie sat in the gallery, in the far corner, it was full with other attendings, residents and a few interns. Mark moved to sit next to Callie, kicking an intern out from his seat.

"How's it going?" He was ready to scrub in for his part but he wanted to watch a bit of this and talk to Callie.

"Teddy cracked her chest and Erica is about to start down." Callie said, her eyes flashing to the pair of sisters watching from about 3 feet away from the table.

"I mean having Hahn here." Mark grunted.

"Erica and I are fine now, Mark."

"How can you be after how she treated you?"

"Because we were friends first and I was more hurt my friend walked away than my girlfriend and now I have my friend back."

"Women." Mark grunted, shaking his head not understanding how Callie didn't kill her.

"Arizona is the best thing that happened to me Mark. If Erica and I were still together, if she hadn't broken my heart I never would have started dating Arizona." Callie pointed out to Mark who merely crossed his arms over his chest and turned back to watch the surgery.

* * *

Arizona, Erica and Callie sat in the cafeteria after the surgery, Erin sleeping in an on call room. It had been a smashing success and Abby was resting in her room, having fought like a champ.

"Well, Erica, for your work today you get an apple." Callie laughed handing the cardio surgeon an apple.

"Thanks Cal." Erica laughed, taking a bite of said apple.

Arizona leaned back in her chair, just coffee in front of her while the other two women had pizza. "I hope Abby does this well with everything. It would be great if we can improve her quality of life as much as we hope to."

"We will, babe." Callie bent over, kissing Arizona's cheek. "We have some of the best hands in the country working on her."

Erica just sat back in her chair, watching the couple. She couldn't help but smile as she saw the affection between them. She took a breath and flipped open her phone, seeing a photo of her girlfriend before closing it and slipping it back in her lab coat.

"Arizona, Mom and Dad just called me." Erin walked over to the table and plopped down. "Dad is getting tickets to a Yankee's and Red Sox's game and he wants to know if you and Callie want to go. The game will be September 15th in Boston."

"I've never been to a MLB game before." Callie said, smiling at Arizona.

"It's so much fun." Erin jumped in. "And the group we go with has the best time. Though I won't be able to drink this year." She patted her belly softly.

"Yeah, but Matty and I will be and we will make sure you know that." Arizona smirked.

* * *

Mark walked into the office that Erica was using, shut the door and crossed his arms over his chest. It had been a good day for Abby Gibbs but that's not why he was here.

"Why are you back?"

Erica looked up at Mark, her brow furling quite a bit. "I'm sorry?"

"Why did you come back here? You could have had Arizona come out to Hopkins and had your people work on Abby."

Erica stood up from her desk, her arms going over her chest as she looked at Mark Sloan. "Dr. Sloan." She started, her voice tipped in ice. "I brought Abby here because I wanted to give her the best chance of life possible. Yes I did come back to make peace with Callie, and Arizona, too, but that was not the primary goal."

"She's happy with Arizona. She doesn't want you." Mark said, hating the fact that the woman before him had hurt his best friend so much. "You are nothing to her anymore."

"I'm her friend again Mark, Arizona's, too." Erica's voice softened as she remembered that Mark had become Callie's defender of sorts. "We've made peace with it."

Slowly Mark's face melted from the stone it had been. "Alright. But if you hurt her again I will get Teddy to kick your ass. I don't hit women." He gave her a tip of his head before walking out.

* * *

"Oh, God that was a long day." Erin collapses onto the couch, not even bothering to pull it out and make it up.

"And just think, we've still got a week of it!" Callie speaks with false enthusiasm, taking a long swig of her beer, collapsing onto another chair.

"I like you, Callie, I do, but if you don't shut up, I'm going to be forced to hurt you."

"We're not up until the final day, sweetie, I can observe the rest of the week, and I can pull another resident on if I can't be there." Arizona takes a seat, sharing the chair with Callie. They aren't able to be quite so affectionate at work, so when they're at home, it tends to be no holds barred in the realm of PDAs.

"This is one of those weeks that I _really_ wish I could be drinking." Erin moans as Callie and Arizona laugh at her misfortune.

"Tomorrow will be the toughest. Derek's surgery is pretty simple, I mean, how long did that surgery you had with him take – Andy, was his name, I think?"

"Yeah, Andy, and it took maybe two hours."

"Yeah, the shortest scoliosis repair case I've ever had was nine hours – granted, it was in a teenager, but still, that is not a quick surgery. And then there's the last club foot repair I had-," Callie stops short at the unhappy groan that came from her blonde girlfriend – they both know when that particular surgery happened last – and she takes a moment to reassure the woman with a lingering kiss. "Anyways, that surgery took probably 25 hours total. Mine is definitely a surgery that will take the full two days."

"Well, you've got Jackson, and we'll see about maybe getting Karev in there for some short breaks. And you'll have someone from Cardio in there observing, so they can jump in if need be." Arizona reassures her girlfriend before the nerves can kick in to the point where she'll be rushing for the toilet. Callie smiles, knowing what her girlfriend was attempting to do. A groan coming from the direction of the couch causes the couple to look over in laughter.

"If you two are going to continue on with that behavior, please take it to the bedroom, I'm not certain that my stomach could handle it."

"Fine by me." Callie stands, keeping her hold on Arizona so she can carry her to the bedroom. "Goodnight." Erin returns the salutation, using the last of her energy to passably drape the blanket off the back of the couch over her and kick off her shoes.

* * *

Later that night, Callie exits the bedroom in search of a glass of water and stops at the sight of the young pediatric surgeon on the couch. The blanket she managed to drape over herself has fallen off as have the couch pillows that she used to support her head. Taking a moment, Callie retrieves the spare pillow and blanket, carefully tucking the former under her head and gently draping her with the latter item. Callie allows a moment to observe the young Robbins that was quick to include her in the Robbins family, recognizing the obvious youth that she exudes in slumber; she has found her girlfriend often looks the same when deep in sleep. She presses a quick kiss to Erin's forehead before retrieving her glass of water and returning to bed.

* * *

"You know, I half expected to see you rolling around here like your sister does." Erin looks up to see Teddy leaning against the counter of the nurses' station. "It was a bit of a shock to me when I first saw them."

"Normally I do, but when the strip turned pink, my husband banned them from my wardrobe."

"Arizona mentioned something the other night… how far along are you?"

"Ten weeks, we weren't planning on telling anyone outright, so if you could keep that to yourself-,"

"Keep what to myself?" Teddy asks with innocence.

"Thank you."

"So, are you observing the surgeries today?"

"Just Dr. Shepherd's, Arizona is going to take over for Callie's."

"It seems like that one is going to be fairly stressful, neither surgery of hers is short. I can understand why Arizona would want to observe Callie's, it'll probably be the only way that they'll be able to spend any amount of quality time together for the next couple of days."

"So that's why you stayed behind for Dr. Sloan's surgery yesterday." Teddy looks up to see Erin grinning at her slyly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be just as annoying as your sister?"

"Only since I was about five; I like to think of it as a gift. Can I ask you something?"

"So long as it has nothing to do with my relationship with Mark." Teddy turns to give the young surgeon her full attention.

"What's up with Dr. Sloan and his resident, Dr. Grey? There seemed to be some serious tension between them in the OR yesterday."

"They used to be a couple, and they had a particularly nasty break-up last year when Mark chose his teenage daughter over her."

"Ah, okay then; and I'm guessing that they haven't buried the hatchet?"

"The handle, maybe."

"Right," Erin looks to her sounding pager. "I have to get to the OR."

"Have fun." Teddy heads off to her own department while Erin heads off to the OR for another observation.

* * *

"Hey, you two." Erin breaks up a quick make-out session between Arizona and Callie before the latter has to scrub in for her surgery. The two women break apart, though not as quickly as they might have had someone else – like Derek… or Mark – interrupted them.

"How'd it go?" Callie turns to the sink to begin scrubbing in. Erin turns her back to Arizona, shooting a pleading look over her shoulder; Arizona takes the hint and begins to massage her lower back for her.

"That was probably the shortest surgery of the group."

"And mine will be the longest." The two attendings can't tell if the moan that comes from the younger woman is because of Callie's comment, or because the blonde hit a particularly sore spot, regardless, the sound is made just as Erica enters the scrub room.

"Do I need to give you three a moment?"

"Nah," Erin steps away, her devious smirk ever present, "even if it wasn't a crime, Z really isn't my type, and Callie… sorry girl."

"No offense taken, I got my girl." Callie leans over to place a kiss on Arizona's cheek, keeping her hands away so she won't have to re-scrub.

"Gag me with the cuteness." Erica grabs some soap to wash her hands while Arizona does the same.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Erin stands off so the three women can finish cleaning up before entering the OR. "What are you doing here, Hahn? I figured you and Teddy would be making Christina take first ortho shift – heck, I'm surprised Teddy didn't send Christina up after she was paged down to the ER."

"I'm sure she would have, but Christina was the one that found the cardio case that brought Altman down, so I volunteered the first ortho shift until they're done."

"Good thing we've buried the hatchet then," Callie moves to enter the OR, "otherwise… girlfriend past and present in the same OR… that would be disastrous."


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Part three of the Muddy Buddy World. Erica and Erin bring a case to Seattle Grace-Mercy West.

Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

And the finale!

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Callie stops outside the door to her apartment, turning, she sees Mark leaning against his door jamb.

"Not bad. I fixed her spine and hips, and I got the tendons, muscles and ligaments severed and reattached in her right foot, but then her heart started to give. I figure I can start mid-morning tomorrow, and be done in about six hours. God," Callie leans against the door and rubs her hands over her face, trying to wake herself up just a bit. "This was such a long day."

"One more day – not even one full day – then you're done, buck up, Torres, it'll be over before you know it."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Callie turns and enters her apartment, quietly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

"And step four is done!" Callie collapses onto the couch in the Peds office, resting her head on her girlfriend's lap.

"How'd it go?" Arizona questions while gently stroking Callie's hair, knowing that is just the thing to relax the younger woman.

"Perfect, but we'll see if the perfection holds through the night." Callie looks up at the flash of light and sees Erin putting down a camera, her smirk ever-present. "What's that smirk for, kid?"

"Nothing, just capturing a moment for prosperity. Plus the photo gave the perfect shot of that pretty little picture on Z's wrist."

"Oh, God," Arizona looks down and notices that she did, in fact, forget to cover up her tattoo with her watch when she got out of surgery that morning. "Let's not forget that the Colonel doesn't know about your ink, either, Erin."

"Yeah, but at least my ink can be readily covered up. Why did you get it on your wrist?"

"Because I didn't want her dropping her pants to get it on her hip." Callie speaks up drowsily from her position. "And if hers was visible, than mine would be, also."

"And what did you get, CIT?" Callie merely raises her left wrist, still lacking a watch after her surgery, displaying the small butterfly on the inside. "And when did you get these?"

"Last week in Miami; now stop talking or leave," Callie snuggles deeper into Arizona's lap, "I want a nap."

* * *

Arizona looked over at Erin, who was standing on the other side of the OR table. "Dr. Conway would you like to close on the final surgery Abby Gibbs will have for hopefully a long time?" She asked her little sister. She was grinning behind her mask for a few reasons, everything over the last week going well with Abby's medical cases and being able to work with Erin being at the top of the list.

"It would be an honor, Dr. Robbins, thank you." Erin smiled just as brightly as her sister. Working with Arizona has been something she had wanted to do even since she decided to follow in her footsteps.

* * *

"Little Robbins seems to be enjoy time with her sister." Mark sat down next to Callie, no one was really watching this operation. The heart surgery was the one they all wanted to see anyway.

"Arizona and Erin think a lot alike. They don't have to talk much to know what the other needs them to do, besides Arizona really likes teaching Erin." Callie took Mark's coffee and drinks about half in one go.

"I think they are two of the hottest sisters I've seen." Mark nodded, giving Callie the smirk he always wore when talking about women.

"Why am I friends with you?"

"Because I'm one of the few people that can keep up drink for drink with you."

"Oh yeah." Callie smirked, finishing his coffee for him.

* * *

Arizona and Erin walked into Abby's room, the little girl still sleeping. "Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs." Arizona nearly beamed. "Abby's last surgery went very well. In about 24 hours we will do a full medical assessment of her but as far as we can tell now she is in much better shape than we could have hoped for.

David and Amber turned to each other and hugged tightly. They loved their daughter, would do everything they could to make her better. "Thank you, Dr. Robbins." David said, pulling back from his wife to look at her. "I can see why Dr. Conway pressed us to come out here."

Erin blushed a little bit. "I brought you to the best."

"Doctors if you will assemble your team I would like to have a word with them." David smiled, kissing his wife's forehead.

Abby shifted on the bed, opening her eyes and reaching up for her mother like she always did. Amber smiled down at her little girl. "Hello baby." She whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Dada." She whispered softly.

All four adults stopped breathing for a few seconds. Abby was supposed to have speaking delays so saying her first word on her first birthday was huge. David had tears in his eyes as he walked over to his daughter, bending down and kissing her forehead. "I'm here Abby." He whispered. In the board room he was controlled, cold even. But his little girl just did something he never dreamed she could do.

"Hungry." She whispered, her hand resting on her father's cheek.

Arizona walked into the hall and into the room where they kept snacks. She grabbed some jello and a spoon before coming back into the room. "She can have this." Arizona couldn't help but taking her little sister's hand as they watched the moment before them.

* * *

Arizona, Erin, Callie, Jackson, Erica, Teddy, Cristina, Mark, Lexie, Derek and Meredith were all seated around the conference table when Mr. Gibbs walked in. He walked to the front of the room without any ceremony.

"Eight days ago my wife and I sat in a hospital room with our daughter, not knowing if she would make it to her first birthday. An hour ago she said her first word, something we never thought she would ever do." He looked around the table, his face was less stony than Erin or Erica has ever seen it. "I owe you all my daughter's life, her quality of life." He roughly wiped a tear from his face. "This is a check for $58,000,000. There will be a second check sent to Hopkins." He handed the check to Derek, nodded at the table and left.

No one said anything, Arizona and Derek knew about the money but the rest of them, not even Erin and Callie, knew.

"Well I guess you all will be getting some new toys." Derek broke the silence. "And keep your mind out of the gutter Mark." He said, seeing the smirk on Mark's face.

* * *

Callie, Arizona and Erin walked into Abby's room later that night. They were dressed in street clothes, on their way to meet everyone else at Joe's. "We wanted to bring Abby a present." Arizona smiled brightly at the little girl. She put a donut on her tray and a small box.

Amber smiled brightly, no other doctor's had ever treated her daughter with so much respect before. "Thank you doctors." She whispered, unwrapping the small box. Inside was a tiny butterfly hair clip.

"I got it on pretty good authority that your room back home is all butterflies." Arizona smiled at Abby. The little girl's eyes lit up when she looked at the clip, giving the three women a huge gin.

"'Tanks." She muttered, reaching for the clip.

"She's been talking all afternoon. Words here and there." David grinned at the women.

* * *

After staying with Abby for close to a half hour the three women walked over to Joe's. They were ready for some beers, though Erin would be on root beer tonight. Half the hospital was in the bar when they got there. It look almost a good hour for them to finally make their way to the bar, everyone wanted to hear about Abby's case, about how they changed the little girl's life.

"Two beers and a root beer, Joe." Callie ordered when they finally got to the bar.

"I should move out here and work with you more often." Erin said from next to Arizona.

"Yeah, I'm sure your husband would love that." Arizona snorted before taking a large sip of her beer.

"I hate not being on the same coast as you and Mom and Dad." Erin pouted.

"You are like Arizona junior." Callie laughed, just shaking her head at the sisters.

"I try." Erin smirked, taking her root beer and going to talk to Lexie. They two of them had hit it off over the last week.

"Wanna go home and show me how you celebrate after you finish one of the biggest cases of the year?" Callie asked, putting her lips right against Arizona's ear.

"We just got here, Calliope." Arizona giggled.

"Yeah but I wanna take you home and give you a good tongue lashing." Callie nipped at her ear softly. She smirked a little more when she felt Arizona shiver. "Go tell Erin we will meet her at home."

Callie watched Arizona walk through the crowd before going to find someone. She found Erica and Mark playing darts, Erica kicking the hell out of him.

"Good to see some things never change." Callie laughed.

Mark smiled, finishing his beer. "She cheats." He muttered, going to get another drink.

"I'm glad I came back." Erica said once there were semi alone. "I needed to finish what I started and this case was something I am glad I was a part of."

"I'm glad you and I cleared the air, too. You were one of the best friends I have ever had and I missed you, Erica." Callie blushed a little, handing her cell number. "Call every once in a while alright?"

"I promise." Erica nodded, looking down at the number.

* * *

Arizona and Callie lay tangled up in bed together. "That was . . ."

"Awesome." Arizona finished Callie's sentence, giggling. "But we are awesome together."

Callie kissed Arizona to show her agreement. "I love you, Arizona Robbins." She whispered, tracing her collarbone with a fingertip.

"I love you too, Calliope Torres." Arizona whispered, biting her lip. "Calliope?"

"Yeah?"

"I want a baby."

* * *

You guys don't actually think that this is the end, do you?


End file.
